


Little Red Riding Hood - Remake!

by Hunter13Hawkie



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter13Hawkie/pseuds/Hunter13Hawkie
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl called Little Red Riding Hood who was on her way to visit her grandmother, with no idea what awaited her in the woods.When is she faced with a danger lurking at her, who is the culprit behind everything that's going on? Find out as you read through the remake of the classic tale you never saw coming. Who is evil? Who will die?Put on the red cape (which is vital for a story) and join the Little Red as she discovers the mysteries of the woods... and something else as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To keep it short and simple, I had a writing assignment and decided to do a remake of one of the fairy tales I've hated the most when I was a kid.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Once upon a time there was a little girl who loved to wear her red cape. Her friends therefore called her Little Red Riding Hood. One day she visited her grandmother to bring her a basket full of delicious things, only to be eaten by an evil wolf that had also eaten her grandmother before her. Fortunately a hunter came to the rescue, killed an evil wolf and saved both people that wolf had eaten, and everyone lived happily ever after.

 

But that’s not that story.

 

Freshly baked pie, couple of apples and bottle of wine were all carefully prepared in the basket along with a roll of herbal medicine in her pocket, waiting to be taken on a trip into the woods. A girl with short strawberry blond hair was in the process of putting her red cape over the simple white dress, just before leaving to visit her beloved grandmother.

 

“Now, you stay on the right path, don’t wonder off and…” a woman with the same hair color said while fixing the napkin covering the basket.

“… don’t talk to strangers. I know that well mom, don’t worry.” girl grinned as she tied a ribbon around her neck to keep the cape from slipping off her shoulders “I’ll be back right away.”

“Very well then sweetie.” her mother leaned down to kiss her forehead as good bye “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Bye bye mom!” girl joyfully picked the basket as she bounced through the yard, heading for the forest path.

 

She passed numerous bushes and flower beds where her mother grew many herbs with healing capabilities. Being a skilled herbalist herself, even she knew how to mix together the right amount of certain leaves, blossoms and roots to make a special medicine for her grandmother. Little Red Riding Hood or just Little Red as her friends and family liked to call her, due to her signature clothing, was looking forward to see her grandmother. Since the elderly woman preferred woods full of silence over the noisy village, she had moved to the cabin in the middle of nowhere where she had led a quiet, but peaceful life.

 

Still that didn’t prevent Little Red from visiting her and each time it was wonderful. They would bake together something that was so delicious that couldn’t beat her mother’s best cooking. Other time they would take the walks to the most mysterious parts of the forest, gazing upon herds of deer or listening to the flocks of birds. Each visit had brought her more memories worth remembering that she hardly kept her excitement hidden when thinking what new adventure awaited her.

 

However in the last few years, age was slowly getting into her grandmother, making her weaker and weaker each day. Little Red slowed her bouncy walk as she remembered the last visit when her grandmother had barely walked around the garden, even though she had insisted she was fine, only a little tired. On top of her old age, she was also sick and despite the medicine that Little Red would bring each time, it only made her slightly better.

 

Brushing the bad memories on the side, girl instead started thinking of how she could make her happy this time. Each time she would bring her a surprise present, but since the latest trip came out so unexpectedly she hadn’t have time to get it. Thinking of possible options of what to give her, Little Red didn’t notice that she unconsciously followed the wrong path due to the cut-down tree blocking the right one. Using that path for so many times, she had a tendency of not really looking where she was going, causing her to wonder to the most amazing flower field she had ever seen in her life.

 

Even though she was familiar with majority of flowers, the ones growing here didn’t spark any familiarity to her, but therefore made them that more special for a gift to her grandmother. Before she knew it, she started picking them, soon holding the whole bouquet of them. She was about to put few more of them on top when she noticed a rabbit following her. Tiny rodent’s fur sparkled in the sunlight, in gentle chestnut color the closer it got, as its eyes continued to follow her basket.

 

Of course, the rabbit smelled the apples she carried in the basket. Those were the sweetest apples in the whole village; a friend of her mother’s barely keeping all the pests away from the orchard, no wonder little guy’s mouth visibly watered at the smell. Feeling sorry for the rabbit, Little Red took the apple out, feeding it to the rodent that more than gladly bit into the fresh fruit.

 

Once rabbit was done with eating, it raced back into the forest, girl realizing in shock that she had gone off the path. Quickly she tied the just-picked flowers with a long piece of grass and following the tiny animal back into the forest, somehow finding herself back on the right path. As she was getting closer to the cabin, she remembered about the wolf appearing in the shadows of forest depths. Thank goodness she had found her way back otherwise she would probably run into the hungry beast as its next meal.

 

All the terrifying bedtime stories weren’t for nothing, since many people including children her age would go missing if they would wander off too much, never to return again. Once anyone would get on wolf’s territory, it had been only a matter of time before they would step into wolf’s hungry snout. Even a childhood friend of hers had met that kind of fate when depths of forest were too intruding to explore in the dark.

 

Not to think about the danger anymore, Little Red was more than relived when she saw the familiar cabin in the distance when the sky was getting darker. She knew that grandmother would let her stay overnight since path was practically invincible in the night, plus she planned to stay for at least a day in order to catch up, so she let herself in, knowing it would be easier for grandmother not to move so much.

 

Entering the familiar house, smelling like a mixture of lavender and chamomile, Little Red was flooded with nostalgia of all the times when they would pick those herbs together, drying them and then either used them for teas or aromatic bags to keep bugs away. Nothing had really changed on the inside. None of the furniture was moved, wooden floors were still clean and no new items were placed in any spot in the house. It was nearly the same as the last time, minus the fireplace that was for some reason empty of firewood and heat. Other than that, there were no changes. Old rocking chair was still next to the many balls of wool and knitting needles, ready to be turned into a new piece of clothing, just like her beloved cape. Kitchen still carried the scent of frequently baked apple pie. All cupboards were filled with various herbs from top to bottom and the handmade decorative pillows were still on the same spot on the bed.

 

Seeing the big bulge on the bed after finding the pillows, Little Red guessed grandmother was resting and so she quietly entered the dining room to put down the basket and flowers. It was no wonder the elder woman was in bed after becoming more ill each time the girl visited. She didn’t know what kind of illness was tiring her poor grandmother, but she knew well that the special medicine would do its magic if only for a bit. Not wanting to wake her up, Little Red arranged all the flowers into a wooden vase at the edge of the table as quietly as possible. Then she took the pie, apples and bottle out of the basket, placing all of them to their respective places. Just when she was about to cover the pie with a cloth, she flinched at the weird sight across the one-room house.

 

Something long and furry was hanging at the side of the bed.

 

At first girl though it was a piece of clothing made of fur. It could be possible since it was getting colder and warm clothes were more than welcome. But why was it lying there? Room indeed felt chilly enough for her to keep the cape on due to low temperatures of the nighttime along with the lack of heating source in the house, although that wasn’t a reason enough for a piece of fur being out of the wardrobe. After all, no matter how old or sick she was, Little Red’s grandmother always kept her house tidy.

 

Carefully approaching the bed, girl felt more uneasy by each step, nauseating feeling going up her chest. Closer she got, less of her grandmother the bulge in the bed resembled her. Was her hair really that gray? Was she really that big? Were her ears really that big?

 

Were her teeth always that sharp?

 

Before she knew it, Little Red was pinned on the ground by a being she had mistook for her grandmother. Ears big, eyes wide and teeth… no fangs sharp like knives proved it that the unwanted guest in the house was notorious wolf!

 

Girl let out a scream as she pushed the predator off herself with whatever strength she pulled out of pure willpower, running towards the doors. Wolf whined as it hit the brick structure of the fireplace, but got itself up in a second, chasing after the frightened child.

 

Little Red didn’t dare to look back or forward. She just ran into direction of darkness, hoping it would somehow bring her back home. What was wolf doing there? Where was her granny? What in the woods was going on? Trying not to think too hard about all those questions and focusing on her legs, she continued to follow whichever detail she saw in the dark of night.

 

Then out of sudden there was a detail she hadn’t noticed before.

 

A simple stud of light.

 

Be it a house or a person holding it she didn’t care, she needed shelter. Once light became bigger, Little Red was face to face with a man in his thirties holding onto an oil lantern in one hand and a hunting rifle in other. Man was just as surprised to see her as she was.

 

“What are you doing wander around the forest at such a late hour? And without a light nonetheless?” he exclaimed from surprise as she ran into his arms.

“Wolf is after me!” Little Red cried into his shirt “Please make it go away?”

“Wolf? In this part of the forest?” hunter was astonished by the information “Are you sure?”

“It got in my granny’s house!” girl cried more, trying not to think what happened to her grandmother.

 

Before hunter could asked another question, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the distance, getting closer by each passing second. Man reacted quickly, placing the oil lantern into girl’s hands for him to aim better with the rifle. He gestured her to move away which she gladly did, watching how hunter proceeded to slay the beast.

 

“It really is the wolf… the one I’ve been trying to capture for a while.” he surprisingly smirked like he was meeting an old foe.

“Capture?” Little Red blurted out despite her constant shivering from fear.

“Of course, killing it is the easiest way to get it. Capturing it is way more of a challenge.” hunter said as he fired the first shot.

 

It was hard to see if the wolf was hit or not, but from the glowing eyes continuing getting closer it didn’t have much of an effect on it. Man cursed and immediately pulled the trigger few more times, fast predator dodging all of them. Hunter was ready to change the aiming position when wolf suddenly disappeared from the sight of darkness (or did it simply close its eyes, neither of them knew).

 

Little Red let out a gasp when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and placed on something soft. Wolf’s back! How did she get there? All she knew was the wolf was taking her somewhere while the disappearing light of the oil lantern and fading noise of rifle proved it was away from the hunter who tried to save her.

 

“Hold on, we’re nearly there.” unknown voice said, making her flinch and calm down at the same time. Calm because of how gentle it sounded and flinch because it wasn’t clear from where it was coming from. Convincing herself it was merely a bad dream she was having due to taking a nap back at grandmother’s cabin, Little Red stayed still awaiting whatever the dream had in store for her.

 

Eventually she and whoever was carrying her reached a familiar glade, not far from the cabin, lit by the moonlight of the nearly full moon. That was when she realized that softness was in fact the fur of the very same wolf that was chasing her, although its eyes and whole being looked much less threatening in the white glow of the moon.

 

“I apologize for scaring you, please forgive me.” wolf leaned its head down as it was bowing to her, talking in the same gentle tone as before.

“You… you can talk!” Little Red didn’t know if she was scared from the wolf existing or talking.

“Indeed I can and hopefully my words will convince you that I mean you no harm.” predator continued using its gentle voice “Please let me escort you back home.”

“Home?” girl found courage to talk properly “You mean granny’s house?”

“It is the nearest.” wolf nodded.

“But what were you doing in there? In bed? And where is my granny? What did you do to her?!” she demanded, now that she was no longer afraid.

 

Wolf looked around with head still low and eyes wide as checking around if everything was clear.

 

“I was hiding from the hunter. He’s been after me for years and I’m running out of places to hide.” it said rather nervously.

“Serves you right, for causing people to go missing in the woods! He’s just doing his job.” Little Red said, though a bit unsure since she wasn’t sure if provoking the wolf was clever.

“In all my years I haven’t attacked a single human being. I swear, I only prey upon big animals, you humans excluded.” wolf made a direct eye contact with her, hoping sincerity in its eyes would be convincing.

“How can I believe you if granny was nowhere to be seen, while you were in the spot she usually is?” she still didn’t believe it.

“Your grandmother usually goes for an evening walk around that time, so the bed is empty at that time. I simply used an opportunity to rest up in a soft nest. She doesn’t really notice anything due to an old age.” wolf replied in matter-of-factly.

 

At that point Little Red really didn’t know just what was going on, so she proceeded to end the whole result of a dream she thought she was having.

 

“I shall go then…” Little Red fastened her cape, ready to head back to the cabin before wolf stepped in her way.

“Please let me make sure you get there safe.” it was ready to go as well.

“You really don’t need to Mr. Wolf, it’s not that far.” she tried to pass through the predator.

“Oh your home is indeed far and it’s too dangerous for you to go alone in the dark.” its tail barely wagged from nervousness.

“But I’m only going back to cabin, I don’t need you to come along.” she protested.

“No you need to go straight home, it’s too dangerous! Believe me, hunter isn’t only after me! Something wrong is going on in those woods, my instinct is telling me so.” wolf’s words were accompanied by whines.

“Why do you care so much about me then? Because you want to earn my trust? So you can eat me on the way there?” Little Red was losing patience and just wanted to wake up.

“Look… I can’t explain how, but I sense danger here, especially for you. It’s coming from the hunter and when you were near him it only grew. I care about you… because I saw many times of how your grandmother was talking to herself about you. I might look like a monster, but even I know what it means to be a loner without anyone to love.” it talked with a bit more serious tone “You already delivered the basket to her, now you only need to go back home and I’ll protect you from the hunter.”

“I didn’t give her the medicine, it is in my pocket and I didn’t even see her. You can’t just make me go away! She’s my granny!” Little Red didn’t want to be ordered around.

 

Wolf stayed still for a while, going through many options of what to do when coming across the most suitable one.

 

“Very well then, I shall protect you until you reach the cabin so you can see your grandmother and give her the medicine. I’ll wait for you somewhere near in hiding, but promise me to come out before the sun rises. I can’t stay hidden during the day.” wolf bowed as before.

“I promise.” Little Red said to get this done.

 

The word alone seemed to work as the duo headed back to the cabin. The whole time they walked, moonlight showed the way, girl managing to distinguish wolf’s entire appearance. It was at least three times bigger than any house dog she had seen back at her home village. Its soft fur wasn’t actually grey, but silvery white, just like the glow of the moon. Other than that, the predator walked with head up as it was holding onto the all pride it had. As for now she still wasn’t sure if it was true or if the wolf really meant her well. It certainly was one weird wolf, acting like a true gentleman.

 

“Here we are. Now remember, before the sun rises, get back.” it said raising its paw as trying to hand shake.

“Alright Mr. Wolf… though is that really your name?” Little Red wondered.

“I never had one, so it doesn’t really matter.” wolf replied after the awkward hand-paw shake.

 

As soon as the wolf was gone, Little Red stormed into the cabin finding her grandmother at the dining table storing the dry lavender into fabric bags. The moment elderly woman smiled, girl knew it was her, running directly in the sanctuary of her granny’s warm arms. For a while she just stayed there, blabbering about of all the weird things that happened since she arrived at the cabin. The whole time her grandmother would simply petted her head, telling her everything would be alright while mumbling a lullaby from so long ago to keep her calm down.

 

Not to forget the vital think, girl reached for the roll of medicine in her pocket, handing it to elderly woman. Her grandmother thanked her and after consuming it along with a cup of hot tea, she instantly looked better, smiling just like in the old days. Little Red also cut the delicious apple pie on pieces and as they ate, grandmother told her about the forest that never changed, just like she always did.

 

Even though she heard about the same mighty oak at the other part of the forest and clearing full of animals hundreds of time, the way it was told never got old. Grandmother praised the arranged bouquet of the colorful flowers along with of how wonderfully they smelled.  They continued to talk, moving next to the fireplace that now had a small, but roaring fire filling the house with warmth.

 

Elderly woman took a seat on her usual rocking chair as Little Red reached for cushioned footstool right next to it, laying her head in the lap of her grandmother. As she gazed upon the growing flames, listening to the more of the same old stories and feeling her hair brushed by soft hands, girl became more and more sleepy.

_Get back before the sun rises!_

Wolf’s words echoed in her head, knowing that hours have passed since she had gotten back. It was still dark outside, probably sometime in the middle of the night. She still had time to be with her grandmother.

 

And besides… should she really trust a talking wolf?

 

That she didn’t know. True the wolf showed a great amount of concern for her and warning her about the dangers of the forest, but that was about it. Wolf was probably just too scared about the hunter and had convinced itself that he was the greatest evil around the forest, therefore pulling everyone else in its fear, including Little Red. What a shocking discovery! The big bad wolf was just a wimp, hiding in an old lady’s house. She didn’t need a coward of a wolf to protect her from perfectly harmless hunter on the way back.

 

Without a single worry, Little Red stopped fighting the sleepiness in her eyes and let the voice of her grandmother take her into land of dreams. It was how it was meant to be from the beginning after all.

 

 

…

 

 

Little Red had no idea how much time have passed, though with the sun high above it was probably midday already. Her vision felt blurry and back stiff from falling asleep in unnatural pose. She felt a little bad for not holding up the promise, although it wasn’t really a promise so it was justified from the plain common sense.

 

She was about to check on her grandmother with her sleepy vision clearing bit by bit. Though for her eyes to be blurry from sleepiness alone was indeed strange for them to need to clear up so long. She reached her hand to wipe away whatever it was in her eyes when several realizations hit her.

 

She was no longer in the house.

 

Instead of that she was outside, moving in the unknown person carrying her. Girl desperately tried to identify the person, but blurriness prevented her to see.

 

“Oh, so you’re awake, child.” familiar voice said “How are you feeling?”

“Wh… where are you taking me?” she asked, fearing of a mistake she had might’ve made.

“Why, I’m taking you back home so no wolf can harm you on the way back.” voice replied, proving to be the hunter.

“But I haven’t even said goodbye to my granny and I can walk by myself.” girl tried to get off his tight hold.

“Not with those eyes.” man’s tone changed to the one from yesterday when he had expressed desire to hunt down the wolf “So just relax as I take you back to the village while I protect you from the wolf.”

“Let me go!” she struggled, using hands and feet to fight, but not clearly seeing where she was hitting, any kind of resistance was pointless.

“Now calm down little lady, you shouldn’t attack an adult who is trying to help you. I’m only taking you back home.” hunter’s tone of voice became creepier with every word.

“No you don’t! Path to my home is by the prattling stream that I currently don’t hear and there are no shortcuts, not to mention you’re going in the completely different way from the sun!” girl shouted, finally managing to kick into hunter’s stomach, he releasing her instantly.

 

Little Red landed on the ground, still feeling the cape around her shoulders. This wasn’t good, nightmare which was actually reality still wasn’t over and on top of that she couldn’t see to know where to run. True she was in the similar situation as day before without ability to see, but at that time she could’ve at least seen small details in the dark. With all this blurriness it was as someone threw all the watercolors in her eyes, not seeing anything but the confusing rainbow.

 

Suddenly something silvery appeared in this mass of colors, becoming more and more visible. Before she knew it, the same scenario as yesterday repeated, with her again on the back of the wolf, although this time she was glad it happened. Due to the blurriness she couldn’t see where the wolf took her. Wherever it was, it was at least away from the hunter who kidnapped her from her own home.

 

“I’ve told you to wait for me before sun rises.” wolf said, not angrily, but with worry in his voice.

“I’m sorry… I thought you were a scaredy-cat. I just couldn’t believe that hunter was the bad guy and not you.” she tightened a hold on the soft fur.

“It’s alright it was hard to believe anyway.” predator jumped through something, sounding like a falling water “I mean who do you think makes people disappear in the woods if it’s not me? Even if I’ve told you firsthand, would you believe me?”

 

Little Red preferred not to answer the question as she felt a quick drop of cold water on her head. Thinking of where they were, she remembered about beautiful waterfall at the other part of the forest, the one she would gaze upon with her grandmother. Judging of how cold it was, she guessed they have just passed through it, entering the cave behind it.

 

As soon as she got off the wolf, Little Red proceeded to wash her eyes with clear waterfall’s water. Whatever was in her eyes got washed away after several minutes of washing and rubbing with a napkin she had always carried in her pocket.

 

“It’s the pollen of Wildflower.” wolf said once she was able to see properly “It causes inflammation of your eyes and makes you sleepy.”

“Wildflower? I’d never…” she started.

“Those are the flowers you brought in the house. If you’re exposed to them when they’re in the full bloom for hours, it damages your eyes.” it finished the rest of sentence “Just like hunter planned.”

“But I only picked them…” girl thought, covering her mouth from the shock “… because I stumbled off the path… because a cut-down tree blocked it.”

“You can guess who set it there.” wolf continued to check the surroundings.

“No way…” Little Red couldn’t believe she fell for such trap.

“Well you can exclude me. I have no hands to pick an axe or strength to cut the tree down.” predator finished his observing “Now get on my back, so I can take you back to the village before hunter makes another innocent soul disappear.”

“But why?” she asked, climbing back on the oversized canine “Why would he kidnap people?”

“I wish I would know…” wolf sighed as he was prepared to jump through waterfall again.

“What about granny?! If he broke into the house to get me, what he could do to poor granny?!” girl realized, scared for her elderly relative.

“Hunter only targets younger people, so he wouldn’t hurt your grandmother. He’s been here for years and had more than enough opportunities to do so, but he didn’t.” wolf huffed as it ran as fast as possible “I’ve been trying to protect others, but he was always faster to get them before I could warn them. On top of that, I got framed for the disappearances.”

“I’m so sorry…” she apologized while holding onto bunches of silvery gray fur.

“Don’t be, at least I will save someone.” wolf’s snout formed into something that resembled as smile, but not before its ears flinched from the unknown sound.

 

Understanding the gesture to stay quiet, Little Red held her breath as wolf leaned down on its stomach and continued the way crawling, bushes of bramble blocking any kind of stares. With moves silent as possible, predator’s ears tried to detect any kind of sound connected to the hunter.

 

Recognizing few of the particular brambles as the ones from grandmother’s garden, girl saw they were already back at the cabin and with that kind of a speed they could probably reach the village ten times faster as she would walking. Then suddenly one of wolf’s ears visibly flinched, pointing to the direction right in front of them.

 

“He’s here, waiting in the ambush.” predator whispered, annoyed by the situation “Even if I will run at my limit, his bullet would find me.”

“What if we go back to the cabin, enter through the back door and exit through the front ones?” Little Red suggested quietly.

“Not that best option, but it will work for now.” wolf crawled backwards with little girl on his back “But once we get inside we have to be fast. If he knew how to get in house, he’ll probably figure out our plan.”

 

Carefully they got to the backdoors that led to the garden and small well right next to it. Little Red opened them slowly since she knew how old and rusty they were, with one careless move resulting in giving away their location. Being a bad luck or not, old doors creaked as soon as they were wide enough, sending shivers into the duo.

 

“He’s coming! I’ll go distract him by making him think it’s only me and once I get him away enough, I’ll come back to the back doors.” wolf quickly gave away his idea as it ran back to where they were previously hiding.

 

Girl got in inside at once, jumping at the sound of the gunshots in the distance. She remembered that hunter saw no interest in killing the wolf, capturing it rather, though that still didn’t make her calm down. Wolf proved more than enough it was on her side, especially after the whole kidnapping attempt from the hunter, so she didn’t want it to suffer because of her.

 

Avoiding all the windows and other ways someone could see her from the outside, Little Red kept herself on the ground, crawling towards the fireplace. Grandmother didn’t seem to be inside, so she was probably picking the firewood or picking herbs or even looking for her. Though as much as she didn’t want to admit it elderly woman had a tendency of forgetting things fast due to the illness, so it was definitely possible that when she woke up without her granddaughter by side she simply had no recollection of Little Red ever coming to visit her.

 

Though if she had remembered the previous night or not, grandmother had remembered at least to put more wood on the fire, making the cabin much warmer than before. Too warm in fact. With addition of the heat coming from the sunlight, the temperature inside was surprisingly hot, to the point of Little Red feeling the drops of sweat forming under her warm cape. Untying the ribbon, girl slipped her signature clothing off her shoulders.

 

“At last!” unknown voice shouted from behind.

 

Little Red couldn’t even react when the cape was forcibly taken off her hands and the next thing she knew was seeing her beloved red cape in the flames of the fireplace. Shocked by the fire eating away the fabric, she was surprised to see who was responsible for destruction of the cape. The clothing she loved to wear so much that she almost never took it off.

 

“Granny?” Little Red gasped, hardly believing that the person who created the cape was also the one to destroy it.

 

At the same time several gunshots were heard from the outside, accompanied by the howls of pain. Girl froze at place, no longer knowing what was happening. Next moment, her hands were tightly tied up with a thick rope and unwanted face appeared at the front door.

 

“Mutt was quite difficult to catch without injuring it too bad, but here it is.” hunter opened the doors wider to reveal the wolf with two flesh wounds, securely tied up in a net.

“Good, I could not afford to lose it. It’s much more useful alive than dead.” grandmother spoke in a tone that Little Red had never heard her use.

“What’s going on?” girl looked firstly at hunter who was smirking at the wolf desperately trying to get out of the net and then at the woman she thought was her grandmother “Why would you do all this, granny?”

“Granny?” elderly woman laughed like she heard the funniest joke “Do you really think I am your grandmother?”

 

Little Red’s breathing fastened, not believing that a person who caressed her hair and lull her to sleep hours ago was now holding onto the collar of her dress, staring at her with the scariest eyes. Unfortunately, woman’s words were true. That wasn’t her grandmother at all, not of how she looked, but of how the dark aura felt right the opposite of what she was supposed to.

 

“Old hag wouldn’t let me take over her body. She fought against my power to the very end, but now she won’t bother me ever again. Not now that I’m so close.” elderly woman, clearly not Little Red’s grandmother, laughed while dragging the girl outside, towards the shed used for storing gardening tools. Hunter followed closely behind, bringing the net with wolf in it.

“Who are you?” girl asked, barely moving from all what was happening.

“Who am I indeed?” woman laughed as she removed a crate off flap leading to somewhere below the ground “Only a witch seeking the power of immortality.”

“Witch?!” Little Red shivered at the thought of scary bed time stories coming to life.

“Yes, for decades I’ve been trying to achieve this ultimate power, but due to accidental ritual I became a mere spirit. I learned how to possess other creatures which enabled me to continue with my plan and eventually I finally found the perfect host.” she lifted the trapdoor, revealing a basement below.

“You possessed my granny this whole time?” girl still couldn’t believe it.

“If only she wasn’t a witch as well, I could execute my plan much sooner. That old hag realized it soon enough to trap me in the magical circle surrounding this house, preventing me from looking for another host, but I got my own backup plan in store.” she took still puzzled girl down the ladder, placing her on the ground “You see, I couldn’t leave the house, but I could still attack whoever was within the circle, just like your grandmother and a hunter who would visit her one day. Even though he was strong, he still didn’t have enough strength to carry my soul, so I merely made him my puppet, to look for other hosts. Unfortunately I couldn’t control him properly since he would wander off quite far and would think he was supposed to put away the hosts. Your granny found out about that too and locked me within herself so I wouldn’t do anything else, though she couldn’t do anything about the hunter. But when you started coming to visit her regularly, I got much better idea.”

“Me?” Little Red trembled against her retrains watching how hunter brought the wolf into the basement as well.

“Yes, you were the right host that I was looking for. Even though your mother didn’t inherit gift of a mage from your grandmother, you did. Of course your granny knew that too and therefore protected you with her own charm. Why do you think you didn’t want to take off your red cape? Because it was knitted from magical grass and enhanced by the rare spell to keep you safe from me. If I were to ever take over her, I wouldn’t be able to even touch you nor would my puppet. But I got my own spell under my sleeve.” she played with her fingers when talking with far too much excitement.

“Illness…” girl muttered when putting everything together.

“That’s correct, clever girl. I started attacking her own health in order for myself to be released and even though she was old, she was still powerful. But you know what they say? Patience is a virtue. It took me years to weaken her enough, first in body then in mind, so she could’ve never warned you about me, but at last I finally got a hold of her. Now I only need to perform the ritual and I’ll be unstoppable.” witch let out a laughter full of evilness as she grabbed Little Red’s chin “You will serve as my new host and with this ritual, no one, even another mage won’t be capable of defeating me.”

“Leave her alone!” another voicecalled, belonging to the wolf still struggling against the net and ropes tying its legs.

“Oh if it isn’t the guardian that old hag created. Honestly why would you task such ferocious beast to watch over the people who despise and fear it? It just makes me laugh someone would grant a monster ability to speak and think like a human, just so it could keep people safe.” she stepped towards the wolf “As much as I would like to see you dead for interfering my plans, you possess way too much magical powers to be cast aside. Instead of that you will become my familiar spirit, doubling my strength.”

“You won’t win hag, I will never serve you.” wolf growled at her which only made her laugh more.

“We will see about that.” witch headed back to the ladder, hunter following.

 

There was a loud click of trapdoors being locked, leaving Little Red and wolf in the shadows of underground cage. Girl let out tears she had been holding back before, now having a freedom of shedding them. She couldn’t believe that her beloved grandmother gave up her life to protect, not only her, but everyone from this evil witch. Not only that, but the fact that her death was in vain, as it was only a matter of time before the ritual would begin and she would become the most powerful mage in the world.

 

“I’m sorry that I failed to protect you.” wolf said, attempting to calm her down “I remember now, it was your grandmother who turned me into what I am now. She didn’t tell me to protect you in certain, but every being that would fall victim to the witch or hunter.”

“It’s alright… you did your best. If anyone is to blame it’s me… I’ve never noticed how much my granny did for me and I wasn’t even able to say goodbye.” Little Red sobbed.

“That’s not true. If you were truly as selfish as you think you are, you wouldn’t bring her medicine to help her out or visit her to make her final days as happy as possible. I watched both of you and I can tell that she was happy to have you as her granddaughter.” wolf assured her, trying to get closer to her.

“Thank you Mr. Wolf.” girl forced a smile, even though it couldn’t see her.

“Still calling me like that? Well it is fair since from what my blurry past and witch say, it is not really clear if I’m a wolf or not.” it said, trying to pour more courage into her “I only know I’m your guardian and that’s exactly what I will continue to be.”

 

Then wolf turned towards the other side of the basement, letting out howling sounds.

 

“You can come out now.” predator said to something or someone in the dark.

 

Little Red was confused as with whom wolf was talking when she suddenly felt something soft on her hands. The softness tickled her a bit, nearly making her laugh when realizing that ropes tying her wrists were getting loose. Next moment her hands were free, pieces of cut rope lying on the ground. Curious of who released her, she reached for the weakly lit lantern next to the ladder, turning it on to brighten the basement.

 

On the ground was the same rabbit whom she feed an apple on the way to the cabin. Chesnutt colored rodent was chewing at the remains of the rope that used to kept her wrists restraint. 

 

“It looks like I wasn’t the only guardian created by your grandmother.” wolf noticed several other rabbits chewing through the net and other restrains.

“Of course… I’ve only left that field of poisonous flowers once a rabbit appeared and wanted the apple. I followed it and found the way back to the path.” girl remembered beautiful, but dangerous flowers.

 

Duo had no idea of how the rodents entered the basement when they noticed several freshly dug tunnels with more rabbits coming through them. Wolf shook the pieces of ropes off itself in order to help them dig the bigger hole in order to escape. Though any other idea than running off as they did so far didn’t come up to either of them. Of course the witch had to be defeated, but what could a little girl and wolf do about it besides not participating in the ritual that would grand the witch immortality?

 

“Is running away really the best option?” she asked, observing how the team work of rabbits and wolf made tunnel wider by each passing second.

“What else can we do? By making a vital ingredient in her disaster recipe disappear would be a great start.” wolf stepped away from the tunnel to talk with girl better “My mind and mouth are human and that’s the only magical thing about me. You on the other hand…”

“Witch said I inherited gift of a mage from my grandmother, but I didn’t even know that magic exists before I heard you talk. I feel so useless right now.” Little Red clenched her hands as the mean to stay strong.

“You’re not, you’re only not ready yet.” wolf reassured yet as it checked if the hole was big enough for girl to pass through “I will take you somewhere far enough where witch won’t find you and I will continue to keep you hidden until we figure out her weak point.”

“Are you sure you will be alright? You still have flesh wounds at your side and leg.” Little Red looked at its fur only to find nothing but dried blood.

“I heal fast, so don’t worry about them.” wolf only licked the blood clots away. 

“I see…” she mumbled, ready to escape the cold basement when she felt her dress being tugged.

 

Looking down she saw a differently colored rabbit holding the edge ruffle of her dress with its mouth while two other rabbits were pulling something towards her. Picking up the oil lantern to see better, she was surprised if not shocked to see what it was.

 

Impossible.

 

She watched how flames devoured once carefully knit clothing. She saw it disappear.

 

But her cape was once again there, the fabric soft just like on the day she received it as a birthday gift. She continued running her fingers through it when she felt a piece a paper pinned to the part where hood was. She took it down carefully, knowing that person who had sacrificed so much for her once wrote down those letters who were as for now the only hope she had.

 

 

 

_My dearest granddaughter_

_If you’re reading this, I’m probably no longer able to protect you from the witch. But fear not my child I won’t let her have her own way. Just in case of emergency, I’ve made you another cape to protect you from her evil magic as long as you wear it. It will also help you awaken your gift when you will need it the most._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you to teach you about magic. Witch was taking over me even as I wrote this message; forgive me for not being there for you. I therefore entrusted this special task to Silver, a wolf who is bound to protect you along with several other forest creature that will find you one day to give you a hand. The spell has caused Silver to lose a lot of memories, but you can bring them back as soon as you learn how to use your magic._

_I’ll be watching over you from above, be safe my child._

_Your granny._

Having used all of her tears, Little Red hardly brought herself to cry, but deep down she felt something growing in her. Grabbing the newly received cape, she tied it around her neck in the tightest ribbon she could, stepping towards the wolf that was busy with checking out if the tunnel was safe enough.

 

“Silver.” she called, causing wolf to flinch and slowly turning to face her.

“That’s… that’s my name.” wolf shook its head as trying to clear it “How did you…?”

“It’s how granny called you and you seem to be missing some important memories… I will get them back for you, I promise. After all you’ve done for me.” girl petted Silver’s head as a sort of thank you.

“You don’t need to, as long as I know what my goal is I don’t need those memories to keep my head in the past. My name alone is enough of a memory to have.” wolf nudged at the tunnel “Rabbits managed to dig away from the house enough for us to make discreet escape, are you ready?”

“I think so, just give me a moment.” Little Red reached for the ending edge of the cape, tearing a long strip off it.

 

Silver was puzzled by the action and even more so when she tied it around its neck in a form of ribbon.

 

“Granny made this charm to protect me, so I want to protect you too.” she made sure it was tied tightly enough

“Why the ribbon?” wolf sounded slightly annoyed with a new look.

“I don’t know how to tie it in any other way. This should do for now.” girl added few more finishing touches as she already began to crawl through the tunnel.

“Now once we get out, we run. It’s better to think those things through before we blindly swing into the fight.” Silver followed her in case witch or hunter returned and she would need protection from behind her.

“I got, just run out of here once we’re out.” she nodded, illuminating the way with the oil lantern until she noticed a natural source of light coming in the tunnel through a hole leading to the surface where many rabbits were patiently waiting and observing the area for danger.

 

It was still bright outside, though sun was slowly setting and readying the sky for dark. Slowly she crawled out of the hole with wolf closely behind, shaking its form to get any pieces of dirt off its fur. They were at the distant part of the garden surrounding the cabin, hidden by the thick bush of hydrangea. Before she could thank them for help, rabbits disappeared, either back underground to cover the tunnel or simply going back home.

 

Little Red climbed onto wolf’s back, fully prepared for its incredible speed and already thinking of a plan of how to bring the evil witch down. Silver checked for the coast to be clear and immediately sprinted towards direction of the waterfall. Both witch and hunter must’ve been inside the house, probably preparing whatever was needed for the ritual.

 

So far they haven’t been noticed and nothing was in their way. Aside from the invincible wall at least.

 

They crushed into it as soon as they reached the path, Little Red falling off wolf’s back. Creepy laughter was heard behind them, duo realizing in horror that it was the hunter, pointing the rifle at them.

 

“You can’t escape. I don’t know how you managed to break out of the basement, but you’ll never get out of the area surrounding the house.” man put more ammo into the rifle “Mistress have made sure to enhance the same spell that kept her trapped for everyone. No one will leave the circle.”

 

Silver charged at the man, avoiding many bullets with swift moments until it was right in front of him, knocking him on the ground. Wolf was about to grab the rifle with its snout when hunter shoved the predator off himself with weapon ready to fire. Hitting the rock, Silver needed time to get back on its feet and that was not fast enough when a bullet aiming directly for its head was fired.

 

But bullet never hit wolf’s head; in fact it never even reached it. It was as the bullet scattered once it got too close, along with several other bullets that followed, fired by the angered hunter.

 

“I’ve shot you before, why I can’t now?!” man filled with rage reached for ammo and that was enough for Silver to get Little Red back on his back and racing to the other end of the shield.

 

Duo this time found a shelter behind the several apple trees, thinking about the next move.

 

“My cape protected you.” Little Red whispered, silently thanking her grandmother for the protective charm.

“Well that makes wearing the ribbon more tolerable.” wolf wouldn’t let its eyes off the surroundings “And it looks like we will have to charge into action heads up anyway. Witch sure knows what she is doing.”

“I wish I would know what to do…” girl felt helpless “Other than knowing the healing purposes of herbs and flowers, I don’t know anything else that’s useful.”

“That’s it!” Silver exclaimed, startling her a bit.

“What is it?” she asked confused as wolf took her back to the blooming bush of hydrangea.

“I know how your powers work; I remember seeing your grandmother using them! At first I thought she was merely collecting various herbs and flowers, but she was using her powers all the time.” wolf scrapped down newly recovered memories.

“What kind of powers?” Little Red looked at the bluish purple blossoms right in front her face.

“Like you said, you know what flowers can do. Your grandmother would borrow the abilities of flowers to learn the magic, I’m sure you can do the same!” Silver picked one of the many flowers off the bush.

 

Suddenly girl’s mind was flooded by distant memories, from when she was much younger to the ones that happened very recently. In all of them she saw herself with her grandmother, each time with some new flower involved and her telling her what was the plant capable off. Even though she had been kept in dark about witches and magic, she had been secretly prepared to at least know how to prepare herself to learn.

 

Picking up the hydrangea flower and instantly remembering about its powerful, but deadly capabilities, right in time when unwanted laughter was heard. Witch, still in the body of Little Red’s grandmother, wearing much darker clothes compared to the usual colorful dress with apron over it, was there, moving slowly, but insanity written all over her face.

 

“You might’ve escaped the basement, but you won’t leave the circle. In fact you won’t ever leave by your own will, only once I take over both of you.” witch laughed, swinging a walking stick around as it was a magical staff “This body might be old, but a power I carry beneath is growing as the ritual progresses. It has already started anyway.”

“That’s what you think!” Little Red raised her hand which began to glow in the same shade as hydrangea flower, a ball of energy gathering in her hand.

 

Without a second thought she threw at the witch who called upon the shield that protected her, though it still knocked her hard on the ground. Girl didn’t hesitate, thinking about another flower and throwing another spell at the witch that kept her from moving.

 

“The destructive power of hydrangea and stopping effect of bindweed, do not underestimate the strength of flowers.” Little Red said before catching her breath from using newly discovered magic.

“Oh my, if you’re already that powerful, I certainly mustn’t waste another minute with the ritual.” witch got up, glaring at the girl, only to be met by snarling wolf  who stood in front of her as a knight, ready to save its queen.

“We will defeat you!” Silver was ready to attack, though it carefully waited for the right chance since it wasn’t sure what witch had under her sleeve.

“Right here perhaps, but somewhere else is entirely different story. Now that I have enough power, we can freely go there.” witch put her hands together as she murmured a spell in unknown language.

 

Before Little Red could send another flower blast, she, Silver and their enemies were on entire different location. Having explored many parts of woods before, girl was faced with unknown surroundings, even the ones in the distance. The sky was dark, with no stars and crescent moon being the only light source in the unknown valley full of rocks and dead trees. Rocky ground was chiseled with various symbols and writings, definitely the work of a witch and part of her plan. The aura around her felt somehow less powerful, probably due to using the majority of her magic to transport everyone there.

 

“Behold! The cursed lands empty of any life and soon empty of your free wills as well.” she lifted her arms as merely greeting the duo of girl and a wolf “Place where my puppet would gather the hosts for me!”

“We won’t let you take us.” Silver growled, though it felt its legs grow weak as a negative effect of the cursed lands.

“That’s right, we will fight until we take you down.” Little Red shouted at the same time as sending a very bright magic towards the witch who barely avoided it “This place might be dark, but the power of sunflower will lighten it up.”

“It looks like even the ancient dark magic won’t weaken you.” witch dodged another blast, though this time with a bit more difficulty while Silver again fought with the hunter “But defeating you never really was what I was aiming for.”

 

Witch avoided few more magical attacks, with one of them being a fire one originating in hogweed plant that burned part of her dress. By each magic that Little Red formed in her hands, girl seemed to grow powerful and weaker at the same time. Powerful because she was learning to control her own new abilities and weaker because they were tiring for her young mind, although that didn’t stop her from thinking about another flower to convert it into more magic to use. Witch had hard time recovering from both the transportation spell and the ones targeting her from the little girl.

 

It certainly didn’t go according to how she planned, especially when she heard hunter hitting the ground after being defeated by the wolf that was already running to Little Red’s side to assist in any way it could.

 

“That useless puppet…” witch cursed, staring at the unconscious body of a man that hardly showed any signs of life “In the end I really have to do everything myself.”

 

Little Red and Silver were ready to attack seemingly weakened witch at once to end this fight once and for all when she extended her arm in the direction where hunter was lying. As she chanted another spell, hunter became more and more transparent until he disappeared completely in a blink of light being absorbed by the witch.

 

Duo watched with horror how witch transform into what was likely her true form. She now looked like a woman in her thirties, with jet black hair tied in a bun and dressed in cape similar to Little Red’s except it looked much more extravagant since it was shining in poisonously green color accompanied by many black jewels. The walking stick has become a magical staff with a same jewel on top as the one embroidered in the cape.

 

Before either of the duo could do anything, witch already casted two spells directly at them, trapping them in the miniature versions of a circle that surrounded the cabin.

 

“Like I said, my plan wasn’t to defeat you, but use you in the ritual. Since this form, gained from that useless puppet won’t last for long, I’ll start with ritual immediately. This time, your cape won’t protect either of you. Feel the ancient power of dark magic.” woman stuck the magical staff in the ground, making all the symbols glow in purplish light as the black mist began to surround the area. 

 

Another circle appeared this time around the witch that connected the one circled around Little Red who was frozen in place, unable to move in order to cast another spell or to run away. Girl felt as something was draining life out of her while woman became stronger and stronger.

 

“Yes, young body of a child with gift of a mage, feel how your soul will disappear and my own will replace it. Feel the power of immortality run through the veins as I become unstoppable sorceress.” woman chanted as she felt more magical force everywhere, painting a victorious smile all over her face, knowing that after all those years, her plan finally came true.

“Little Red!” wolf shouted as it watched more color drain off the girl’s face.

“Hush you mutt, after I’m done with her, you’re next. You’ll be a perfect familiar spirit to accompany my absolute power forever.” woman turned towards the struggling canine.

“Never!” Silver shouted, trying to break the circle by constantly hitting it with its form.

“You won’t have much choice once your body will no longer have a soul.” witch laughed, staring at both the pitiful animal and girl that looked more and more like a doll.

 

The more soul faded out of her, more memories she saw to fade right in front of her eyes. Was that really it? After all that her grandmother and Silver did to protect her and even after learning all those amazing powers of flowers will she became a mere doll for witch to use? She thought of all the people back in the village and of her mother who was still waiting for her. All of that will be gone as soon as witch is done with the ritual.

 

Last few memories flashed before her eyes when out of sudden a tiny memory sparked to lead her into remembering of a flashback of so far long ago.

 

She had been back on the flower glade near the waterfall where she had picked an interesting looking flower in bright pink color shaped like a long dress. When she had asked grandmother of what that flower was, elderly woman simply replied _doppelganger._ At that time she had had no idea of what that word meant, but over the years of looking for an answer, she had finally managed to put all the pieces of information together.

 

Back in reality Little Red forced any pieces of her soul left together, to perform that spell she thought of as a last chance to defeat the witch. Painfully piecing the last drops of herself together, making her hand form the final spell she could.

 

“Doppelganger!” she shouted with her remaining voice “Flower with two faces!”

 

In that moment it seemed as entire scenario turned opposite of what it was previously. Instead of witch erasing Little Red’s soul while filling her own with power, witch was the one losing it while girl her own soul returning, as powerful as ever.

 

“You insolent child! What did you do?!” witch yelled, demanding an answer as she felt the previously obtained magic leaving her, going to the girl instead.

“Flower with two faces… is like a mirror.” Little Red replied, feeling more alive than ever “They look the same, so they can freely switch… just like this ritual.”

 

Witch was ready to throw whatever spell and curse she had at the girl who had reflected the entire plan right into woman’s face, but the mirror spell was working too fast for her to even let out the final scream. Temporary body of the witch was met with the same fate as hunter’s, disappearing in the ground as her soul was ripped apart, never to be put together ever again.

 

Little Red was out of her restraining circle with Silver right next to her, comforting her after the finally won battle. The sky instantly became brighter as the dead greenery slowly progressed to grow again.

 

“We did it.” girl said, petting wolf’s head.

“If anything, you were the one who did it. I only did what I was tasked to do; protect you and help you defeat the witch.” Silver bowed its head in form to congratulate her.

“Yeah and I couldn’t do it without my guardian.” she fixed her slightly tattered cape a bit “Speaking of which, you’re free now. You no longer need to protect me as there’s no witch after me.”

“That I’m afraid is not that correct.” wolf said, surprising her a bit “That was merely one witch, who knows how many more are walking around this ground. True I’m no longer your guardian, but I will continue to be by your side… as your familiar.”

“Familiar?” she was puzzled by the word.

“Of course, how many times did the witch say that she’ll make me my familiar? Since your doppelganger spell turned it upside down, I’ve became your familiar instead. Plus you’ve also received all the magic that she possessed.” Silver said, making her jaw drop.

“So now I’m the powerful witch and you will be following me around as my familiar?” she was so done with the shocks that happened to her in merely two days.

“Putting it that way yes.” wolf said, sitting on the ground like obedient puppy “If I may, as your familiar suggest, why don’t we leave these lands and go back home.”

 

Girl nodded at the idea, thinking which flower could help her get back home fast. To fasten the whole process, Silver already brought her the right flower she needed. As she took it to her mouth and blew the fluffy seeds away, sending them on adventure beyond the growing grass field, so did she and wolf travelled back home with the power of dandelion.

 

Little Red didn’t know if she was ever happier when she gazed upon her house at the edge of the village, sun slowly rising to welcome the new day. Silver was by her side, observing the small settlement that it watched over for all those years, not really knowing of how long it actually was which seemed for girl to figure out as well.

 

“Granny said that once I learn how to control my magic, I could restore all of your memories that you lost when she made you into the guardian of people. I think I know just the flower to help you.” Little Red crouched down to pick tiny blue flower “It’s called forget-me-not.”

“My memories are in your hands then my little lady.” Silver sat on the ground, waiting for whatever was locked in his mind to be set free.

As girl concentrated on looking for whatever memories wolf was missing, she felt like before when she was transported into a flashback reliving someone else’s memories. The presence of a hunter nearly made her jump, only to see the man was carrying a young child in his hands. The child was struggling to get out of man’s tight hold, eventually breaking out of it. Little Red shockingly recognized the child as one of her childhood friends that went missing, wolf being blamed for their disappearance. As the long forgotten friend tried to outrun the hunter, man reached for the rifle and shoot at them until child was on the ground, eyes empty of life and left without a trace.

 

But before the warmth left child’s heart, Little Red’s grandmother appeared, immediately casting whatever spell she had thought of until child’s body almost completely transformed into one of a wolf and wounds healed.

 

“From now on, your name is Silver. You will watch over the people so none of them ever meets the deadly fate that you did.” elderly woman chanted as wolf picked itself up, nodding at the task and running back to the woods.

 

 

Back in the present day, Silver kept its eyes wide, going through everything that has been lost and putting them back together of what it was now. Little Red embraced its soft fur, apologizing for forgetting everything about the days she spent exploring the woods with her childhood friend.

 

“I’m so sorry this has happened to you. Firstly hunter killed you and the only way for my granny to save you was to curse you into being a wolf guardian.” girl sobbed, wolf only nudging her with its snout.

“In a way, I’m grateful for this curse or gift or whatever you’re calling it. Because without it I could never leave the village and explore what’s beyond it to my heart’s content.” Silver got back on its feet, gazing upon the rising sun “Speaking of exploring, we got to be on our way.”

“To travel around the world and defeat whichever witch that terrorizes the people?” she asked to which wolf nodded “How am I going to explain everything to my mom?”

“You won’t need to; the flower will do it for you.” Silver pointed at the forget-me-not in her hand “Just like I was erased from your memories so will you be from your mother’s.” wolf explained, looking at the first few people in the village to be up at such an early hour.

“I’ll miss her, but then again, with my granny gone, I no longer have a reason to travel across the woods. I would probably just stay in the village, never to leave it again.” Little Red saw her mother coming out and at the same moment she started erasing the memories with the flower “In a way I understand why you feel so much more free as a wolf.”

 

Silver put its snout into something that resembled a smirk as it followed her towards the woods once she was done with casting the forgetting spell. Pulling the hood more over her face, she once again entered the pathway, though this time to never return again. Wolf was walking next to her feet as the most loyal dog.

 

“Let’s just stop at my grandmother’s house. There’s a basket I need to fill for our journey.” was the last thing she said before the duo of them disappeared in the light greenery of the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, for now that's the end. 
> 
> I have countless ideas of how could this adventure continue, but I have far too many ideas and too little time to do it. If you have any ideas, questions or theories, please ask, I'll be more than happy to answer them. Kudos and comments highly appreciated ;) Please tell me what surprised you the most (in case anything did) and what do you think about it. :D
> 
> I'll try to update my other works in the meanwhile (please don't hate me), have a nice day. :D


End file.
